


Приятно познакомиться

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Rubiks_Cube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс сдает машину на техобслуживание и в процессе знакомится с припозднившимся менеджером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятно познакомиться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Разбираться в машинном нутре — как просеивать через мелкое сито собственное: не успеваешь оглянуться и вслед за металлическими клапанами да гибкими приводами уже оглаживаешь каждую крохотную запавшую в голову мысль, перебираешь тщательно и те, и другие в деталях, чтобы после собрать в идеальной балансировке; удаляешь излишки смазки и навязчивых идей; разбираешься в хитросплетениях электропроводки, уже принятых или еще только принимаемых решений; с легкой ностальгией выбиваешь пыль из ковриков и застарелых воспоминаний; надраиваешь стекла, бока, колпаки, принципы, амбиции; подновляешь краску и ориентиры... Копаешься под капотом — с огоньком или меланхолично, — не всегда ясно отдавая себе отчет, что по локоть зарылся не в железное, бездушно-твердое, а живое, трепещущее. Но неизменно и отчетливо ощущаешь это, выныривая на поверхность.

Любовь к машине не иррациональное, а крепко обоснованное чувство, для пересчета подтверждений которого не хватит пальцев: здесь эта твоя «любовь» уберегла от необдуманных поступков, там — лечила после тяжелого расставания, собирала мысли в кучу, вдохновляла и направляла, возвращала смысл, спасала от скуки. Да и как здесь не любить, когда твой «дружище» с тобой с тех пор, как себя помнишь, материальным эхом невымываемых красок детства, воспоминаний об отце и часах, проводимых в его гараже и пахнущих всеми чудесами и сказками этого мира.

— Есть кто-нибудь?

Выдернутый из водоворота смутных образов, Майкл выкатился из-под авто и легко поднялся навстречу невысокому мужчине в очках и деловом костюме: 

— Чем могу помочь?

— Я хотел оставить машину на профилактику... — тот махнул рукой себе за спину и в процессе зацепил взглядом часы на собственном запястье. — Черт, уже так поздно, вы закрыты? 

— Если вас устроит стандартный пакет услуг, оформление не займет больше пары минут, — отозвался Фассбендер. — Руки только вымою. Присядете в приемной? 

— Конечно, — с облегчением кивнул незнакомец, — спасибо, — и пошел в указанном направлении, на ходу выуживая телефон из кармана пиджака.

 

Как и обещал Майкл, с бумагами было покончено оперативно и без лишних вопросов. Клиент, хоть и не отвлекался от словно приклеенного к пальцам/взгляду гаджета, отвечал на все уточнения лаконично и по делу, не колеблясь, но и особо не вникая в технические детали — «на ваше усмотрение», вот и весь разговор. Комфортная позиция для человека, не стесненного в средствах, и удобная на все сто для салона обслуживания.

— Тогда это все, — Фассбендер подвинул бумаги для подписи. — Вызвать вам такси? 

— Уже, — мотнул головой визитер, оставляя свой росчерк. — Потерпите меня еще минут десять?

— Без проблем. 

«Как будто я бы ответил «нет», — с недоумением подумал Майкл, — какая-то вежливость на грани фола», — и то ли из профессионального любопытства, то ли от нечего делать внимательнее присмотрелся к стоявшему за окном авто — аккуратному, блестящему в темноте изгибу серебристого бока, пожалуй, даже слишком вылизанному на фоне прочих стоявших на улице образчиков. Модель не этого и не прошлого года, зато явно в оптимальной комплектации.

— Хороший выбор, — прозвучало как-то само собой.

Гость бросил короткий взгляд в указанную сторону, чтобы понять, о чем речь, и тут же вернулся к своему телефону:

— Скорее статусный.

— Так просто? — едва заметно поморщился Фассбендер. В его голове более точным определением было бы «скучно».

Не поднимая глаз от девайса, мужчина без интереса уточнил:

— Вас удивляет факт, что _такая машина_ у человека, который в ней не заинтересован, или что я _не заинтересован_ в такой машине?

— И то, и другое звучит странно, — признался Майкл. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что собеседника не оскорбит подобный пассаж.

— Культ материальных вещей... — неопределенно отозвался клиент, как если бы не в качестве ответа, а мыслью вслух, более ничего не добавляя.

— И все же у вас _есть_ такая машина, телефон, часы, и, в конце концов, этот костюм. 

Черт знает, зачем Фассбендеру вздумалось об этом говорить. Однако смутить гостя ему не удалось — тот кивнул безмятежно и продолжил набирать какой-то текст:

— Успешно избавляет от необходимости доказывать собственную компетентность.

— И даже не приукрашивая?

— Ни на йоту.

Тот наконец оторвался от телефона, убрал его в карман и устало посмотрел на Майкла. Предугадать такой поворот оказалось невозможным.

— Чай? Или кофе? — чисто машинально предложил Фассбендер. Он, пожалуй, не рассчитывал, что поздний визитер все же обратит на него внимание, и на долю секунды растерялся, когда это в итоге произошло.

— Абсолютно точно не кофе, мне вставать через, — гость в очередной раз сверился с циферблатом (известная дурная привычка трудоголиков всего мира), — пять часов. 

— Тогда, может, виски? 

Это не Майкл сказал, а неведомо откуда объявившиеся внутри него черти — от одного только вида флегматичного визитера их несло на встречную с хохотом и гиканьем.

Не подозревающий о подобном воздействии виновник всей этой «чертовщины» одарил его удивленным взглядом:

— Не самая здравая мысль посреди напряженной рабочей недели. 

— А по-моему, очень даже здравая, если неделя и вправду напряженная, — доверительным тоном успокоил Майкл и вдруг усмехнулся — нечистая сила запалила костры. — Как будто вы много выпьете за те десять минут, что едет такси. 

При всей простоте фразы прозвучала она более чем подозрительно. Гость недолго помолчал и внезапно кивнул, снимая очки:

— Ладно. 

Благодаря стальнейшей из всех возможных железных выдержек Фассбендеру удалось не замешкаться, доставая стаканы и бутылку, но правда была в том, что к виду обнаженного лица незнакомца он оказался ни капли не готов. И если бы кто спросил, что с ним да почему, ответа у Майкла бы не нашлось, как и любых других мыслей и даже связанных в банальные разговоры о погоде слов. Сбитый с толку этим состоянием, он разлил виски на двоих (причем сколько лил — в курсе были только черти) и подал мужчине. 

— Красивая, — прозвучало в тишине. 

Фассбендер не сразу понял, к чему это относится, пока не проследил взгляд клиента — в темноте за приоткрытой в мастерскую дверью хитро поблескивал бампер его Челленджера. 

— Это не единственное ее достоинство, — прокомментировал он сухо. Удивительно, как тот вообще ее заметил. На это нелепое «красивая» отчего-то хотелось возмутиться, однако Майкл опрокинул в себя виски, и эти пару секунд на отвлечение помогли ему сдержаться. 

— Моя очередь поддерживать беседу? — вскоре снова подал голос визитер, а Фассбендер с облегчением поймал себя на ощущении, что отогретый алкоголем организм наконец-то стряхивает жмущий ему панцирь прежнего недосмущения напополам с раздражением, и обернулся к говорящему уже на порядок спокойнее и со странно-приглашающим: 

— По желанию. 

Кажется, в этот раз до гостя добрался полный комплект из взгляда, слов и настроения — он чуть неловко отпил из стакана и приподнял уголок рта, признавая:

— Боюсь, при такой разности одного желания маловато. 

Майкл мог бы согласиться, но не хотел. Потому что как раз эта разность сейчас и притягивала. Как необъяснимый стук в двигателе, ожидающий восстановления раритет или новый маршрут на карте. И пусть Фассбендер мог измерить это чувство только такими странными сравнениями, впервые в жизни оно было связано с чем-то (кем-то) вне его профессионального призвания. 

Не дождавшись ответа, клиент достал просигналивший телефон и поднялся.

— Мне пора. Приятно было... — «познакомиться», должен был бы продолжить он, но вспомнил, что так и не узнал имени припозднившегося менеджера. Фраза осталась незаконченной. И Фассбендеру она такой пришлась по душе — словно без точки и последует продолжение.

— До встречи, — пожал он протянутую на прощание руку, целиком и полностью на это рассчитывая.

***

Успешный младший партнер крупной консалтинговой компании Джеймс Макэвой не был непривлекателен или глуп. Первое как минимум подтверждалось неугасающим к нему интересом женской части коллектива и клиентов, второе — тем фактом, что он был самым юным из коллег, занимающих подобные должности. Проблема его не признаваемого вслух одиночества росла на иной почве — он попросту не смог смириться с нетрадиционностью собственных предпочтений. Есть люди, которые особо не сопротивляются подобному открытию, те, кто борется со своей природой, и те, кто тяжело, долго, болезненно ее принимает. Ему явно было уготовано последнее. Но молодой Джеймс, от души пообжегшийся о поверхностные интрижки, небрежных и не заботящихся ни о ком, кроме себя, партнеров и соответствующие социальные предубеждения еще во времена колледжа, сделал другой выбор. Весьма специфический, прямо сказать, для здорового половозрелого юноши — добровольно внушил себе отсутствие интереса к отношениям и с полной самоотдачей принялся за карьеру. Он даже выдумал себе асексуальность и слепо безоговорочно в нее поверил — та казалась всяко пристойнее его неудобной тяги к своему же полу. 

Шло время, старые воспоминания и опыты затирались, а принятые когда-то решения должны были уже с десяток раз потерять актуальность и привести к пересмотру взглядов. Но Макэвой все так же по инерции верил в собственноручно возведенную на престол святую чушь: на мужчин смотрел подчеркнуто скупо, хотя с женщинами иногда пересекался — в рамках деловых ужинов и «дружеских» встреч, и не видел в тех ничего зазорного, как, впрочем, и всего остального, чего-то большего, хоть сколько-нибудь интересующего. Всего лишь часть корпоративной этики, не утомительная, не особо отвлекающая от рабочих мыслей и даже в какой-то степени вносящая разнообразие в его довольно аскетичное существование.

Нужно ли говорить, что подобное отношение не делало его ни на каплю счастливее? Но Джеймс-сам-себе-изгнанник был слишком поглощен работой, чтобы всерьез задуматься об этом. Разговор с менеджером автосервиса он прилежно забыл (не в его характере было вестись на мифическую вероятность), и мир катился по знакомой колее, пока через неделю не раздался телефонный звонок.

— Мистер Макэвой? — уточнил смутно знакомый тембр.

— Да, слушаю.

— Ваша машина готова, Джеймс, можете забрать в любое удобное вам время. 

— Спасибо... — рассеянно поблагодарил тот в приступе узнавания и тут же следом вспомнил о своем промахе при встрече, — простите, я так и не спросил, как вас зовут...

— Майкл, — со смешком отозвался звонивший.

— Приятно познакомиться, Майкл, — получивший имя образ будто стал ярче и как-то слишком резво объявился в мыслях, вынырнув из скрывавшей его прежде тени забвения.

— Взаимно, Джеймс. Когда вас ожидать?

И практически не имело значения, о чем шла речь, хватало одной лишь интонации этого голоса, чтобы посреди выверенной привычной обычности заразиться паническим смятением. Макэвой неосознанно потянулся ослабить душащий его галстук, параллельно охватывая взглядом громоздкие заполняющие стол папки.

— Пожалуй, в ближайшие пару дней мне до вас не добраться.

— Задерживаться оказалось недостаточно, и вы теперь ночуете на работе? — слишком вежливо для искреннего участия поинтересовался Майкл. 

Вместо логичного возмущения Джеймс смутился и признался негромко:

— Преимущественно первый квартал года и часть апреля, специфика такая.

Майкл помолчал, вздохнул почти неразличимо:

— Апрель только начался... 

Ему претила мысль, что он всего-то должен предложить клиенту стандартную доставку авто до адреса и на этом закончить диалог. 

Макэвой без особой надежды полистал календарь, но свободных окон в нем как не было, так и не объявилось.

— Возможно, на выходных, в воскресенье утром, около десяти?

— По дороге на работу?

— Это не смешно, Майкл, — попытался его пристыдить Джеймс, не вышло.

— Абсолютно согласен, — поддержал тот и под своим «не смешно» определенно подразумевал не то же самое, что Макэвой. — До встречи в воскресенье.

— Всего доброго.

Остаток дня и по обыкновению затянувшегося вечера лежащие на столе ключи от машины царапали взгляд, стоило Джеймсу отвести его от бумаг. В паре особенно острых моментов он даже снимал очки, чтобы с нажимом провести по лицу в подобии ободряющего массажа. Хотелось стереть, стряхнуть, стянуть с себя этот морок. Хотя на деле больше напоминало попытку по-детски спрятаться в темноте закрытых глаз. Вконец расстроенный собственным неравнодушием и зацикленностью на минувшем разговоре, он нервно смахнул отвлекающий предмет в выдвижной ящик и отправился за кофе. А в воскресенье сознательно не поехал за машиной — сделал вид, что проспал и не успевает. О чем в понедельник постыдно жалел.

***

Забрать авто удалось лишь через несколько дней, когда стечение обстоятельств привело Макэвоя на встречу в эту часть города. У него как раз оставалось свободных полчаса, и чтобы не тратить их на вызов и ожидание такси, он скрепя сердце добрался до салона. 

И ничего. 

Вместо Майкла его встретил предупредительный незнакомый менеджер, сверившись с документами, рассказал о проделанной работе, принял оплату, рассыпался в любезностях и подогнал машину ко входу. Естественно, Джеймс так и не решился ни спросить у того о его напарнике, ни передать Майклу какое-либо сообщение. «Так даже проще, — подумал он, — лучше пусть так». Только отчего-то ни «проще», ни уж тем более «лучше» не чувствовалось. Жаль, на рефлексию катастрофически не оставалось времени — через час ему нужно было вести вводный тренинг для получивших повышение сотрудников отдела. 

***

И все-таки непреодолимое чувство фантомной утраты нагнало Макэвоя к вечеру, пользуясь его усталостью, как топливом — Джеймс вдруг обнаружил себя в пустеющем кабинете для совещаний без единой мысли о том, что только что обсуждалось, зато через край переполненным обрывками фраз известным тоном. Пытаясь найти, за что зацепиться и чем вернуть себя на грешную землю, он обвел взглядом помещение, но знакомые стены не принесли никакого облегчения. Зато он наконец-то заметил, что их, заторможенных, осталось в комнате только двое: Джеймс и знакомый парень из отдела пожарного аудита. Последний, казалось, задумчиво складывал в папку многочисленные файлы, но, тщательно все собрав, почему-то остался сидеть на месте. Макэвой понаблюдал за ним еще пару минут и неожиданно для себя поднялся, подходя ближе и трогая за плечо:

— Эй, в порядке? 

Джей, очевидно, пытался выдать в ответ утвердительную, соответствующую корпоративному этикету вежливую улыбку, но выглядел при этом так остро потерянно, что Джеймсу пришлось отложить собственное впадение в ступор и хронический рабочий завал до лучших времен и как ни в чем не бывало позвать коллегу на кофе. Не то чтобы это было для них в порядке вещей, но и оставлять человека в подобном неконтролируемом вакууме виделось дикостью. 

Они не сказали друг другу и с десяток слов: Макэвой безо всякого чувства вины зарылся в накопившуюся почту, Джей сосредоточенно изучал вид из окна, бездумно кивая приветствующим его лицам — до смешного обычная встреча на перерыве в их компании и настолько беспроигрышное прикрытие для такого случая, насколько это вообще возможно. Позже коллега так же молча ушел, попрощавшись с Джеймсом неловким, но благодарным взглядом. Последнему оставалось лишь гадать о причине его необычного поведения. Хотя ему подспудно казалось, он мог бы предположить ее, не уловил лишь источник. 

На следующем собрании Макэвой уже осознанно приглядывался к внешне абсолютно невозмутимому Джею — тот, как всегда, был серьезен, сосредоточен на лежащих перед ним бумагах, вполуха слушал тихий рассказ сидящего по соседству брюнета из смежного отдела. И только Джеймс мог видеть, как пару раз он, забывшись, вытирает о брюки вспотевшие от нервов ладони. Загадка происходящего не спешила разрешаться.

***

Упрямая обсессия дозвонилась до Макэвоя спустя несколько дней.

— Вы забрали машину, — сказала она в трубку спокойным голосом Майкла, и Джеймс не нашел, что на это возразить.

Первым, простым, импульсивным порывом хотелось как-то деликатно вывернуться, хотя бы красиво вильнуть напоследок, мало-мальски, но оправдаться. Признаться, что думал спросить о Майкле тогда и не стал? Джеймс все это словил скопом и тут же не преминул задаться привычным-апатичным «а зачем?». И, не отыскав внутри даже тени приемлемого аргумента, просто ответил:

— Да. 

Подтверждая этим «да» всю свою растерянность и безнадежность. 

— Вы уже успели ее обкатать? Вас все устраивает? — дежурно поинтересовался Майкл.

За стандартными вопросами таилось что-то еще, но Макэвой не был уверен в том, что конкретно, и впустую обольщаться не хотел. 

— Все отлично, никаких нареканий, — не без сожаления подтвердил он. А про себя подумал: «Теперь точно все».

— Что ж, — подвел Майкл нехитрый итог, — приятно слышать, что все в порядке. Будем рады видеть вас снова. — В его голове крутилось разочарованное «я попытался», но, право слово, не ломиться же к этому странному парню против его воли. Особенно когда сам не совсем понимаешь, на кой черт оно все сдалось. 

Он уже готов был распрощаться, когда услышал сдавленное:

— Майкл?

— Да.

— Я сожалею, что не застал вас, чтобы поблагодарить лично... — слова давались Джеймсу с трудом, превосходное образование отнюдь не компенсировало его полное невежество в приватных беседах. 

— У вас еще есть шанс, — подсказал Фассбендер, ни на что особо не рассчитывая.

Макэвой на другом конце разговора снял очки и беспомощно потер переносицу. Сердце не вовремя захлебнулось аритмией.

— Я бы мог заехать как-нибудь... — врезавшись в запоздалое понимание сказанного, как в бетонную стену, Джеймс на несколько мгновений ошеломленно затих, но отступать было некуда. Разве что отсрочить на время. — Не против, если это произойдет после моего ежегодного профессионального апокалипсиса? 

— Конец апреля? — понятливо уточнил собеседник.

— Верно. 

— Не возражаю, звоните, — и абонент отключился.

Макэвой отложил телефон в сторону с такой осторожностью, будто тот был готов рвануть от малейшего небрежного движения. Он бы сейчас так же охотно и деликатно отложил в сторону и свою голову, чей очевидный сбой сыграл с ним злую шутку. Еще одна живая встреча? Серьезно? Будет ли побег в командировку достойной причиной соскочить? Ответ «нет» напрашивался сам собой.

«Не позвонит, — размышлял тем временем Фассбендер, — не решится и найдет отговорку». С его стороны это не было осуждением, и даже сожалением можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Просто закономерный расчет, когда все возможное уже предпринято, а грядущее оставлено на стихийную волю случая.

***

Если Джеймс рассчитывал, что оттягивание момента встречи скажется на нем сколько-нибудь положительно (ну, вроде как, перегорит и отпустит), то на деле происходило все совершенно иначе. Главным образом оттого, что в этом году рабочие авралы били все мыслимые-немыслимые рекорды и даже на таком заядлом трудоголике, как Макэвой, отражались не лучшим образом. Первым капитулировало сопротивление поселившемуся в голове голосу Майкла: Джеймс теперь разговаривал с ним чаще, чем с собственными коллегами — про себя, естественно, — но зато окончательно смирившись и на полном серьезе. Макэвой со свойственной ему прилежностью пытался объяснить воображаемому собеседнику свое состояние и реакцию, длинно и настойчиво спорил с подколками относительно сложившихся убеждений и привычек. «Майкл» головного мозга на все имел собственный ответ, каждый раз оставляя Макэвоя разгромленным в пух и прах. Страшно было предположить, как пройдет их реальная беседа, когда даже абстрактно проецируемый голос оказывался убедительнее. А уж как удивительно было, что спустя столько лет сквозь нарочитое упрямство начали пробиваться хоть чьи-то доводы. Только лишь за это уже нужно было без отлагательств нестись к малознакомому менеджеру и... бог его знает, как благодарить... выписать чек на кругленькую сумму? По отношению ко всем остальным вариантам по-прежнему действовал вотум недоверия. 

Впрочем, последний тоже медленно, но верно сдавал свои позиции и крошился фундаментом, чему немало способствовала свалившаяся на голову разгадка ситуации с тем коллегой. Уже на финишной прямой всеобщей рабочей вакханалии, когда повсеместная вымотанность мало того что размывала границы допустимого, как ей заблагорассудится, так еще и бессовестно подъедала остатки трезвого разума, все полутона резко поднабрали противоестественной контрастности и с размаху показывали (тем, кто смотрел) вещи истинным лицом. Так, Макэвой, даже особо не вдаваясь в шпионские игры, теперь частенько наблюдал усталый и потому неприкрыто голодный взгляд Джея, прикованный к тому улыбчивому брюнету в синем галстуке. Видел и как человек — причина этого голода — ощутив на себе такой взгляд, непроизвольно сглатывает и смущенно трет бровь или порывисто приглаживает непослушные волосы. От их перманентных неосязаемых прикосновений друг к другу — глаза в глаза или фразами ни о чем с подтекстом в десяти томах — кидало в жар, лишало воздуха и вынимало душу так, что ребра трещали. 

Конечно же, Джеймс отдавал себе отчет, что сознательно оставаться очевидцем этого, по всей видимости, еще не разрешенного напряжения — чистой воды сублимация, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Майкл в его мыслях многозначительно улыбался. 

Немудрено, что означенная пара и стала последней каплей. А произошло это, как бывает, нечаянно. Макэвою «повезло» оказаться поблизости, когда за дверью одного из череды кабинетов послышался шум и следом что-то с глухим звуком ударилось в стену, что, как ни крути, никоим образом не укладывалось в рамки дрессируемой до автоматизма корпоративной культуры. Он полсекунды поразмыслил над уместностью своего появления, но все же толкнул неплотно прикрытую дверь и постучал в наличник по инерции, уже став свидетелем реального положения вещей. 

— Прошу прощения... — смешался он, встречаясь глазами с Джеем. Тот только улыбнулся (совсем немного виновато, пьяно — на порядок больше), однако освобождать притиснутого к злополучной стене и знатно растрепанного брюнета явно не собирался. Сам брюнет, кажется, вообще не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме поддерживающего его партнера — тяжело дышащий, с блаженно ослепшим взглядом и цепкой хваткой на лацканах чужого пиджака. 

— Потом зайду, — как зачарованный кивнул Макэвой и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Очнулся через неизвестно сколько времени от задушенного стона по ту сторону преграды, с ужасом понимая, что под впечатлением все еще стоит на прежнем месте и от желания приложиться головой о твердую поверхность буквально мутит. 

***

Ни для кого не секрет, что именно случайно застигнутое бьет по мозгам особенно ярко — словно проскакивает, воспользовавшись неожиданностью, возводимый разумом лабиринт восприятия и добирается прямым разрывным до точки кристальной ясности кратчайшим путем и полной своей мощью. Вот Джеймса и накрыло: догнало разом всем роем галдящих эмоций, сровняло без жалости горе-опыт со лжеубеждениями да помножило на ноль попытки замяться или замять. Макэвой еще посидел для проформы (а скорее на автомате) в своем кабинете, поперекладывал документы с места на место, не пытаясь даже вспомнить, что должен доделать, помедитировал на темноту за окном. А потом вдруг в какой-то момент моргнул и открыл глаза уже в автосалоне с приглушенным светом в приемной да любезно приоткрытой дверью в мастерскую.

— Есть кто-нибудь? — позвал он с полным ощущением дежавю. 

Знакомая фигура, до этого склоненная над распахнутым капотом все того же Доджа, не без грации выпрямилась и обернулась на голос.

— Джеймс?

Криво улыбнувшись в знак подтверждения, Макэвой подошел ближе.

— Вы не предупредили заранее о визите, рассчитывали отделаться отговоркой, что меня опять не было на месте? — не преминул попенять Майкл, пока оттирал масло с рук.

А Джеймс-то в принципе ни на что и не рассчитывал, как не думал, не загадывал, даже дороги сюда откровенно не помнил — ни одной связной мысли, беспросветный автопилот.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — попытался он сохранить лицо.

— Вам удалось, — Фассбендер помолчал, разглядывая гостя: расслабленный не по дресс-коду галстук и темно-синий в черноту блеск глаз. — Сказать честно, я не до конца верил, что вы вообще сдержите свое слово.

Джеймсу героически удалось не покраснеть.

— Сказать честно, я не оскорблен, потому что предполагал его не сдержать. 

Вместо того, чтобы негодовать, Майкл тихо рассмеялся:

— Мне еще в первый раз понравилась ваша прямолинейность.

«Мне еще в первый раз понравился ты», — оглушительно прилетело Джеймсу в голову, пришлось неопределенно промолчать, а то так ненароком и ляпнул бы, если бы рот открыл. Вот тебе и асексуал. Готовый сейчас душу продать за что-то потактильнее хриплого смеха собеседника. 

— Виски? — гостеприимно предложил Майкл.

На что Макэвой не вовремя вспомнил:

— Я на машине.

— Вызовем вам такси, — легко парировал дьявол-искуситель, по совместительству менеджер-механик. 

— А?..

— А машину вам доставят завтра к дому или офису — как пожелаете, — Фассбендер поманил его в полутемную приемную, зазвенел там бокалами.

Сбитый с толку объявленной возможностью Джеймс рассеянно пошел следом. Выходит, Майкл ждал его? И сейчас сказал ему об этом едва ли не открытым текстом. В горле моментально пересохло, и, учитывая зыбкость происходящего, виски пришелся бы крайне кстати. 

Однако Макэвою не давал покоя один вопрос, он должен был знать ответ на него прежде, чем сделает первый глоток и перестанет быть собой со всеми своими комплексами и заскоками.

— Майкл, а вы...

— Джеймс, — мягко перебил Фассбендер, — нам _обязательно_ нужно выпить на брудершафт, чтобы уже перейти на «ты»?

Макэвой сосредоточенно уставился в протянутый ему стакан. 

— Нет, — мотнул головой, — не обязательно.

— Не то чтобы я был против... 

Джеймс все-таки не выдержал — отпил из бокала и, пока не передумал, вскинул глаза на усмехающегося Майкла. 

— Я могу пригласить тебя на ужин? 

— Ужин? — задумчиво протянул тот, глядя в ответ. — Это скучно. Может, сразу на завтрак? 

Зависший Макэвой не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Зато от души залился краской — к таким откровениям его выдержка была, мягко говоря, не готова.

— Прости, — вздохнул Майкл, поняв, что по его же вине пауза затянется, — знаю, что перегнул. — Он отставил свой стакан в сторону, но порыв подойти к гостю сдержал, чтобы не спугнуть. — Ужин так ужин. Ты всегда такой стеснительный? 

Джеймс сделал глоток побольше и, избегая встречи глазами, неловко посетовал:

— Первое свидание за последние лет семь, знаешь ли... 

Фассбендер почти вздрогнул от того, как уязвимо прозвучало это незатейливое признание. Кто бы еще объяснил, почему оно не просто и не только задевает его, но и, не отталкивая, привязывает еще крепче. К человеку, о котором он знает всего-то набор сухих анкетных данных. 

— Я просто хотел предупредить заранее, ну, чтобы ты... — Джеймс неопределенно махнул рукой. Со всей этой неловкостью его только сильнее хотелось сгрести в охапку... и на том внятные мысли обрывались.

— Чтобы что? — упрямо переспросил Майкл. — Ты уже пригласил меня на ужин, я согласился. Какие проблемы? 

— Ну, мы ничего не знаем друг о друге...

«И он прав», — подтвердил все еще существующий рационализм Фассбендера, но то были слова в пустоту. 

— Что ж, — Майкл решил действовать деликатнее («как с маленьким ребенком», — хихикали черти), — меня зовут Майкл, друзья зовут Майком или Фассом, и это мой салон и моя машина в мастерской, а наше знакомство — полностью ее заслуга, потому что сам я давно не занимаюсь ремонтом своими силами, для этого у меня есть специально обученные люди.

Он выжидательно посмотрел на гостя.

— Я консультант по налогам, — откликнулся Макэвой уже немного расслабленнее, то ли сработал правильно выбранный тон, то ли виски подействовал, — работаю в большой компании, работаю много, как ты уже успел заметить, поэтому с друзьями дефицит. В колледже однокурсники звали Джейми. 

— Ласково, — не без удивления заметил Фассбендер, а Джеймс как возьми, как улыбнись — полноценно, солнечно, будто оттаяв окончательно, и сразу стало понятно, за какие такие заслуги доброе сокращение. И не подойти к нему ближе оказалось вдруг совершенно невозможно.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джейми, — прозвучало тихо, но отчетливо в остановившемся для обоих мгновении.

— Взаимно, Майк, — все еще улыбался Макэвой. Он уже знал, что произойдет в следующий момент. И впервые за последние черт-те сколько лет не боялся этого, а предвкушал.


End file.
